Behind The Roommate Ep 13
by baekfrappe
Summary: Hanya mendapatkan ide setelah menonton Roommate Episode 13 with special guest, Baekhyun. Shoneun-Ai, Yaoi, full with typho. EXO ChanBaek/Baekyeol, RnR please?


.

.

.

Behind The Roommate Ep. 13

.

**Cast :  
><strong>Park Chanyeol  
>Byun Baekhyun<p>

**Genre :  
><strong>Romance

**Summary :**  
>Hanya mendapatkan ide setelah menonton Roommate Episode 13 special guest, Baekhyun. Shoneun-Ai, Yaoi, full with typho. ChanBaekBaekyeol, RnR please?

**A/N :**  
>SUWUUUNG GAADA KERJAAN, BORED BORING BLAH, iseng buat nih ff yang pendeknya naudzubilah, ga mengharapkan apapun kok:" Capek ngingetin silent readers, sak karepmu lah-_-<p>

.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya ketika ia mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup dan begitu ia berbalik menghadap pintu, ia mendapati Chanyeol yang sedang menatap lurus, tepat ke arahnya. Ia mengernyit heran, namun sesaat kemudian bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang tipis, yang selalu nampak manis bagi Chanyeol.

"Oh, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. Perlahan ia menghampiri Baekhyun, lalu duduk di sisi kanan ranjang. Baekhyun ikut duduk.

"Kenapa kemari? Dan di mana Se Ho hyung? Lalu bukankah seharusnya kau bersama Sung Woo hyung?" Tanya Baekhyun beruntun.

Untuk informasi, mereka saat ini ada di rumah roommate. Kini mereka baru saja selesai syuting roommate episode 13 di part pertama, di mana untuk keesokan harinya Baekhyun akan pulang ke dorm dan Chanyeol tetap tinggal. Tadi mereka sudah syuting di bagian Baekhyun dan Se Ho yang berada di satu kamar, dan Baekhyun benar-benar sudah terlelap tadi. Tapi sepertinya, 30 menit kemudian, Baekhyun sudah mendapati situasi ini di mana Se Ho hyung entah di mana dan Chanyeol yang berada di ruangannya.

Kembali ke Chanyeol, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum simpul memahami Baekhyun yang cukup heran dan bingung mendapati dirinya yang seharusnya bersama Sung Woo hyung di kamarnya sendiri, kini justru berada di kamar Baekhyun. Dan sebenarnya, Chanyeol sendirilah yang sengaja meminta tukar posisi dengan Se Ho hyung. Tak mengherankan Baekhyun nampak terlihat bingung dan kebetulan, Chanyeol sudah meminta untuk mematikan semua kamera di kamar ini dan meminta produser memberikan sedikit privasi malam ini untuk dirinya dan Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya ingin di sini saja, bersamamu. Se Ho hyung tidur bersama Sung Woo hyung sekarang." Ujar Chanyeol menjelaskan dan Baekhyun masih nampak bingung. "Maksudku, kenapa kau ingin di sini? Dan ini bukan Se Ho hyung yang minta bertukar kamar kan? Atau dia masih merasa awkward denganku?"

Tangan Chanyeol terulur ke puncak kepala Baekhyun dan mengacak rambut Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun mengerang pelan dengan tangan yang berusaha menahan pergerakan tangan Chanyeol di kepalanya. Chanyeol menggeleng. "Ani, bukan Se Ho hyung yang ingin pindah, tapi aku. Aku hanya ingin menemanimu saja."

"Ehm, okay." Jawab Baekhyun singkat. Mereka diam dan tatapan mereka bertemu. Saling memandang dalam diam tanpa ada keinginan untuk berhenti menatap satu sama lain atau membuka mulut untuk berbicara. Chanyeol, di dalam hatinya yang paling dalam, merasa sedikit menyesal karena dulu di era Growl, Chanyeol seperti lebih sering bersama Kris, menghabiskan waktunya bersama Kris dibandingkan dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun memang tidak menanggapi apa-apa, mungkin, tapi Chanyeol tahu, sangat tahu bahwa Baekhyun cukup tersiksa karena tidak lagi mendapat perhatian lebih darinya.

Dan begitu Kris keluar, ia mulai terlihat dekat lagi dengan Baekhyun. Tapi Chanyeol justru berpikir jika yang ia lakukan, mungkin membuat Baekhyun sedikit sakit hati karena ia terlihat seperti melampiaskan dirinya kepada Baekhyun atas perginya sahabat baiknya.

Namun sungguh, Chanyeol tidak pernah menyadari bahwa Baekhyun terlihat semanis ini. Baekhyun selalu manis, memang. Sekilas menatapnya saja semua orang sudah mengetahui kalau Baekhyun itu berwajah manis. Tetapi Chanyeol baru menyadari bahwa Baekhyunnya bisa menjadi semanis ini. Lebih manis dari biasanya. Entah karena pakaiannya hari ini yang menggunakan baju milik Se Ho hyung, atau karena model rambutnya yang berponi depan miring dengan warna hitam, atau justru karena insiden skandal pacarannya dengan Taeyeon—meskipun itu settingan, yang mungkin membuat Baekhyun lebih bersabar dan membuatnya berpikir semakin logis serta dewasa, membuat sisi dewasa Baekhyun terlihat menyebabkan Baekhyun nampak lebih manis.

"Kau manis Baek," Ujar Chanyeol, yang sebenarnya terlihat sudah tidak dapat mengendalikan mulutnya lagi. "Sangat manis."

Baekhyun meresponnya dengan senyuman lebar, seolah menganggap apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol itu candaan. Diam-diam berusaha mengabaikan semburat merah di pipinya yang ia tidak tahu bahwa Chanyeol menyadarinya, dan degup jantungnya yang serasa menggila. "Tentu saja, aku manis, itu sudah dari dulu."

Tak bisa menghadapi tatapan Chanyeol lebih lama lagi, Baekhyun memilih untuk beranjak dari kasurnya, lalu berjalan mendekati jendela. Membuka gorden selebar-lebarnya, dan Baekhyun merasa termanjakan dengan pemandangan Seoul yang sangat-sangat indah di malam hari, melihatnya dari sini benar-benar indah serta nyaman.

Tanpa diketahui Baekhyun, Chanyeol diam-diam menghampiri Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun sedikit tersentak ketika mendapati dua lengan memeluk tubuh rampingnya, mengunci tubuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat dari belakang. Tidak perlu berbalik untuk mengetahui siapa orang yang melakukan ini.

Tangan Baekhyun terulur dan menepuk lengan Chanyeol sedikit keras sebagai balasan karena telah membuatnya terkejut, namun pada akhirnya tangan Baekhyun berakhir di atas kedua tangan Chanyeol yang memeluk dirinya.

"Kau mengejutkanku, Yeol!" Bisik Baekhyun lumayan keras. Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin meneriaki Chanyeol, tetapi ia memilih untuk memelankan suaranya karena tidak ingin mengganggu ketenangan rumah roommate.

Chanyeol menumpukan dagunya di bahu Baekhyun dan Baekhyun sedikit bergidik merasakan hembusan nafas Chanyeol yang menerpa lehernya. Dengan suara yang pelan, Chanyeol berbisik. "Baekhyun."

"Mwo?" Tanya Baekhyun, ikut berbisik. Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu menggelitik perutnya, bahkan pemandangan di hadapannya sudah terabaikan sedari tadi.

"Aku merindukanmu." Ujar Chanyeol, parau. Antara bicara dan berbisik. Baekhyun terpaku sesaat sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Kau yang jauh dariku."

"Mianhae..." Gumam Chanyeol. "Aku seperti meninggalkanmu dan memilih bersama Kris, bukankah begitu?"

Chanyeol merasakan Baekhyun mengangguk, dan ia menghela nafas. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Baek. Aku tahu aku tidak seharusnya begitu padamu. Kau adalah sahabatku yang paling dekat denganku dan seharusnya aku selalu berada di sampingmu."

Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun, tiba-tiba merasakan sakit hati yang mendalam. Chanyeol merasa sakit ketika mengatakan 'sahabat', begitu juga Baekhyun yang mendengarkan, tapi ia memilih mengabaikannya.

Mereka berdua tidak tahu, sebenarnya apa yang mereka inginkan atas sakit hati yang mereka rasakan? Atas perasaan aneh yang menggelitik ketika mereka berdua melakukan skinship dan atas dasar mereka melakukan hal ini, yang bahkan membuat mereka terlihat lebih dari sahabat dengan mengesampingkan jenis kelamin mereka yang sesama namja. Atau atas perasaan yang seolah menyakitkan ketika mendapati salah satu dari mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan orang lain tak peduli dengan namja atau yeoja. Sekali lagi, mereka tidak tahu, atau mungkin, _belum tahu_.

"Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang begitu aku dekat denganmu lagi, Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol, mengharapkan jawaban yang berbeda dari pikirannya sendiri. Tapi pada realitanya, memang yang terlihat adalah—

"—kau seperti melampiaskan rasa kehilanganmu atas sahabat baikmu dengan cara kembali lagi padaku, mendekatiku."

Baekhyun mengatakannya, benar-benar mengatakan apa yang berada di pikirannya. Sama persis. Dan Chanyeol tidak dapat mengelak, tapi hatinya berkata bahwa itu semua bukan jawabannya. Ia hanya belum menyadari bahwa ia, sebenarnya, mempunyai perasaan lebih pada Baekhyun. Yang sebenarnya baru mulai terasa begitu kuat, saat Kris pergi. Mungkin perasaan asing itu sudah lama sekali. Sepertinya.

Hal yang berbeda dengan apa yang ia rasakan dengan Kris. Baginya, Kris adalah salah satu orang terdekatnya, yang selalu melindunginya, mendengarkannya, menolongnya, menyayanginya dan ia juga menyayangi Kris sebagai sahabat dan hyungnya. Tapi hanya itu. Dan baginya, Baekhyun lebih dari sekedar apa yang ia rasakan pada Kris, hanyalah yang jadi masalah, baik dirinya sendiri maupun Baekhyun tidak sadar akan hal itu.

Baekhyun juga tidak sadar bahwa Chanyeol, lebih, lebih dari sekedar sahabat.

"Tidakkah kau berpikir bagaimana aku membutuhkanmu, Yeol?" Bisik Baekhyun, matanya memerah. Baekhyun tidak tahu apakah itu efek dari menahan kantuk atau, menahan tangis. Dan Chanyeol, membisu.

"Kau seperti oksigen buatku, seperti jantungku, seperti darahku, seperti tubuhku sendiri di mana aku sangat membutuhkannya untuk hidup dan bangkit. Dan tidakkah kau mengerti kalau aku sangat sakit ketika melihatmu bersama Kris?"

Degup jantung Chanyeol terasa semakin cepat.

"Lalu apa artinya aku buatmu, Yeol?"

"Kau seperti matahari yang di mana jika matahari itu menghilang, aku tidak akan bertahan lama untuk hidup. Dan aku..." Ucapan Chanyeol berhenti. Baekhyun mengernyit, meminta Chanyeol melanjutkan perkataannya tapi yang terjadi justru Chanyeol yang membalikkan tubuhnya dan meraup bibirnya lembut. Menciumnya tanpa nafsu, membiarkan semua perasaan asing tak bernama itu mengalir dalam ciumannya. Baekhyun tidak mengelak, membalas ciuman yang Chanyeol berikan. Berciuman sampai lama sekali hingga pasokan oksigen menipis dan mereka melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Chanyeol menggandeng Baekhyun lembut. "Ini sudah larut sekali, kau harus tidur. Besok pagi-pagi kau sudah harus pergi ke dorm."

Baekhyun berbaring di ranjangnya dan Chanyeol memilih ikut berbaring di samping Baekhyun, berbagi ranjang dengan Baekhyun dibandingkan tidur di ranjang lainnya yang kosong. Ia menaikkan selimut hingga dada, dan tangannya menelusup dan melingkar manis di pinggang Baekhyun. Baekhyun membiarkannya, menikmatinya. Menikmati bagaimana degup jantungnya yang berdetak dua kali lipat atas perlakuan Chanyeol padanya, membiarkan beribu kupu-kupu yang tak berhenti menggelitiki perutnya.

"Jaljayo, Baekhyun." Ujar Chanyeol lembut, memberikan sentuhan terakhir kepada Baekhyun berupa kecupan ringan di dahi, dan ia memejamkan matanya. Baekhyun tersenyum. "Jaljayo, Dobi."

Chanyeol mungkin menyesal atas sebuah kalimat singkat yang tertahan di tenggorokannya. Sebuah kalimat singkat yang seharusnya sudah terucap sebelum ia mencium bibir Baekhyun. Sangat menyesal, tapi baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol sudah mengerti. Terkadang sesuatu tidak perlu diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Perlakuannya pada Baekhyun sudah membuktikan segalanya, dan Baekhyun seharusnya sudah sadar atas perasaan asing tak bernama yang Chanyeol berikan maupun yang menghantuinya.

.

.

.

"Sudah waktunya aku kembali." Ucap Baekhyun, menghadap ke arah Chanyeol dan Se Ho hyung dan membelakangi mobil yang pintunya telah terbuka itu. Kenapa Se Ho?

Tentu saja karena yang semua orang tahu, Se Ho tidur bersama Baekhyun.

Dan adanya Chanyeol karena Chanyeol adalah rekannya, sesama EXO, benar?

Se Ho mengangguk dan tersenyum ramah ke arah Baekhyun. "Hati-hati di jalan dan istirahatlah yang cukup."

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh dan Chanyeol maju selangkah, menepuk pundaknya tapi sebuah kalimat yang dibisikkan Chanyeol benar-benar membuatnya terpaku. Salah satu kalimat yang memang ingin ia dengarkan dari bibir Chanyeol, memang. Meskipun tidak menjelaskan dengan akurat, tapi Baekhyun tahu sebuah arti terselubung dari kalimat itu hanya dengan menatap langsung mata Chanyeol. Baekhyun berbisik "nado." dan membungkuk ramah sebelum akhirnya ia berbalik untuk masuk ke mobil dan sesegera mungkin mobil itu melaju.

Se Ho menatap Chanyeol yang matanya masih terpaku menatap mobil yang ditumpangi Baekhyun. "Kenapa kau hanya mengatakan itu? Tidakkah seharusnya kau mengatakan hal yang lebih akurat lagi?"

Chanyeol mendesah. "Dia menangis..."

Lebih nampak seperti mengigau daripada berbicara.

"Tapi dia sudah tahu maksudku." Lanjut Chanyeol lagi dan Se Ho hanya menepuk-nepuk bahu Chanyeol. Namun dahi Se Ho berkerut. "Tapi, bagaimana dia bisa tahu maksudmu?"

Tatapan Chanyeol terputus ketika mobil yang ditumpangi Baekhyun sudah berbelok ke arah kanan, barulah Chanyeol sepenuhnya menatap Se Ho. "Dia hanya tahu ketika menatapku, hyung. Lagipula... terkadang tidak perlu mengatakan sesuatu secara gamblang hanya untuk membuat seseorang tahu apa arti sebuah kalimat itu."

Se Ho tersenyum, mengetahui maksud Chanyeol dengan jelas. Se Ho menggumamkan "ayo masuk." dan melangkah lebih dahulu, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang belum beranjak dari tempatnya.

Tidak perlu membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun hanya untuk mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun tadi menangis setelah ia membungkukkan badan dan masuk ke mobil. Alasan yang cukup jelas untuk Baekhyun yang tidak lagi menatap balik dirinya dan Se Ho setelah masuk ke mobil.

Bukan berarti tangisan kesedihan, tapi mungkin, kebahagiaan.

Lalu pernyataan Baekhyun yang mengatakan "nado.", membuat hatinya menghangat. Memang benar, terkadang sesuatu memang tidak perlu dijelaskan dengan gamblang.

Dan sebuah kalimat "aku menyukaimu." dari Chanyeol dan "nado." dari Baekhyun sudah menjelaskan segalanya. Menjelaskan perasaan mereka, dan mungkin juga status mereka.

Perasaan asing tak bernama yang menghantui mereka...

Mereka hanya sudah menyadarinya dengan tepat.

Bahwa mereka saling mencintai.

END!


End file.
